


Not Another 2012 Avengers Story

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: This is MY take of a 2012-esque Avengers fanfiction. Be ready for ALL the tropes. And ENJOY ignoring canon with me :D!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The newly branded Avengers all sat in silence as they ate their shawarma. Well, that was until Stark began rambling aimlessly as he finished off his food. 

“My tower! I just finished the damned thing. And now I have wreckage from an alien invasion to fix!” Tony grumbled before taking a large bite and chewing slowly and obnoxiously as he continued rambling “Doesn’t really seem all that fitting to call it Stark Tower anymore though. What do you all think about me renaming the tower Avengers Tower? It could be our command center! I could update some of the floors to be living quarters for us!”

“A marvelous suggestion, Stark!” Thor exclaimed. “But I must decline. I need to return home to Asgard with my brother and the tesseract.” Thor gave a toothy grin before continuing in eating his fourth shawarma wrap.

“Understandable.” Tony nodded reasonably. “You’ll be welcome when you come back to Earth.”

“Yea, Stark. Great suggestion…” Steve looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But I kinda already have an apartment SHIELD set up for me.”

Tony pouted slightly before turning to look at Clint and Natasha. 

Natasha looked at Clint, who looked at her blankly before giving a slight shake of his head, “Sorry, Stark. Gonna have to pass for now. Both of us have apartments just outside Manhattan that we are going to be laying low in before we report back to DC.” Natasha said as she turned to look at Tony  
Tony’s frown deepened as he turned his gaze onto Bruce. 

“I needed somewhere to stay anyways, seeing as I have no plans to go back to India.” Bruce shrugged

“Yes!” Tony grinned as he gave a a fist pump that only made it halfway into the air before his arm fell back down to the table. 

It was that moment that Tony’s phone began to ring. He was quick to find it and look at it to see Pepper’s name on the caller ID. He grinned.   
“Excuse me. I gotta take this.” Tony got up with a groan as he answered the phone. 

4 weeks later. 

Clean up was still happening all around the city. Everyone seemed to be adjusting to life, post alien invasion. 

Bruce and Tony were together in what was going to be their shared lab. They were carefully unpacking books and supplies and placing them where they needed them. 

Neither of them noticed when Pepper stepped off the elevator with Steve at her side. 

Pepper and Steve waited patiently for either of the men to notice their presence in the lab.

It was ten minutes later, when Bruce and Tony were still oblivious to their presence, when Pepper loudly cleared her throat. 

Tony looked up and smiled brightly as he finally looked up and noticed the pair “Pep! And the Capsicle! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Tony.” Pepper chastised slightly, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

“Right, right.” Tony shook his head “Captain Rogers, what can I do for you?”

Steve blushed slightly before stammering slightly “No need for any formalities, Stark. You can call me Steve.”

Tony rolled his eyes “Alright. Steve. What can I do for you?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively “That offer. Y’know for a place to stay here in the tower? Is that offer still on the table?”

Tonys eyebrows shot up in surprise “Why do you ask?”

Pepper cleared her throat yet again.

“The answer is yes. But why?” Tony rushed to reword. 

“Honestly?” Steve looked at Tony, slightly embarrassed “I never got used to living alone.” He shrugged before continuing. “And it would be nice to live with people I’m supposed to be on a team with.”

Tony grinned. “Alright! Come on Brucie! Time to give Stevie here a full tour of the place!” 

At that Bruce finally looked up from were he was fiddling with Dum-E. “Oh! Hey Steve! Hi Pepper!”

Steve looked at Bruce before laughing and smiling brightly. 

1 month later. 

Pepper, Tony, Bruce, and Steve all sat around the table in the common floors kitchen eating breakfast and sipping on their morning cups of coffee. 

They all paused when the grate above the island opened. When Clint dropped down from the open vent, they all reacted nearly instantly.

Pepper screamed as she leaned back in her chair.   
Bruce began breathing quicker as he gripped his coffee mug tighter. 

“What the fuck, Legolas?!” Tony all but screamed as he shot out of his chair. 

Steve simply looked down and laughed into his coffee. 

Clint looked over his shoulder at them all and waved as he adjusted his gray sweatpants to sit higher on his hips. “Mornin’.” He yawned as he reached for the half full coffee pot. 

“How the fuck are you in my tower?” Tony asked incredulously. 

“Your security sucks ass.” Clint said as he took a gulp of coffee straight from the pot. 

“JARVIS!!” Tony yelled as he looked up at the ceiling

“Yes, sir?” The AI responded. 

“How long has this overgrown bird been here?” Tony snipped. 

“Agent Barton has been residing on his designated floor for just over two weeks.” JARVIS responded crisply. 

“Two wee-“ Tony shook his head in disbelief “Why didn’t you alert Miss Potts or I to his presence?”

“I was explicitly told not to inform anyone.” JARVIS replied flatly. 

“Who told you? And why are you listening to them?” Tony was giving the ceiling a look of complete confusion. 

“I did.” Natasha said as she exited the elevator. “JARVIS and I have a mutual understanding. He listens to me, I don’t hack his mainframe and fry all his programming.”

Tony scoffed as he looked at Natasha in shock “Like you could do that.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as Clint said “I wouldn’t question her abilities if I were you Stark.”

Tony scoffed again “I just want to know what you two are doing here! I thought you passed on the whole living here idea! I thought you had to go back to DC!”

“We did go back to DC.” Natasha said as she swung herself up and onto the countertop. “We debriefed on what happened here. And then our handler ordered us back here for ‘team bonding’” Natasha rolled her eyes as she used air quotes. 

“I still want to know why the hell I am just finding out that you two have been in my tower for two weeks now!” Tony threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Three” Natasha corrected as she kicked Clint, who had taken another gulp straight from the coffee pot, before crossing her ankles

“Nat…” Clint whined slightly as he set the coffee pot down. 

“What do you mean three? JARVIS just said you’ve been here for two weeks!” Tony said shrilly as he pointed at Natasha. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she looked at Tony’s finger appraisingly. “CLINT has been here for two weeks. I’ve been here for three weeks.” 

“But WHY am I just finding this out?” Tony all but whined. 

“Stark. We are literal secret agents. We are trained assassins. We both have skill sets that you do not fully understand. The only reason you know we are here, is because we decided we want you to know that we are here.” Clint looked at Tony seriously before yet again picking up the coffee pot and taking a long sip. 

Natasha reached out and immediately punched his shoulder. “Table manners, Barton.”

“Says the girl sitting on the counter” Clint smirked.  
Natasha looked at him and smiled as her nose scrunched up slightly. 

“Ok. You two are secret agents who can hide your presence from us, blah blah blah. But why do you want us to know you’re here now?” Tony asked in frustration. 

“I wanna know that too!” Steve piped up.   
Bruce simply nodded his agreement. 

“I mean we were kind of ordered to interact with you guys.” Clint shrugged. 

“Plus, we scoped you guys out pretty thoroughly. We just decided that we can probably trust you as team members.” Natasha said bluntly as she shrugged. 

“What,” Steve laughed “battling aliens with us and having access to our sure to be extensive SHIELD files wasn’t enough for you?” 

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks. Natasha turned and looked at Steve seriously before firmly saying “No.”

Before Steve or Tony could respond properly, Pepper spoke up “Well, we know you’re here now. So come on, join us for breakfast. Steve made pancakes.” She was smiling sincerely. 

Clint and Natasha yet again exchanged looks before shrugging and joining the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!

It was just after noon when Clint arrived in the kitchen. He nodded sleepily at the others already gathered before picking up the almost full pot of coffee and taking a large gulp. 

“Do you know what a mug is, Legolas?” Tony snarked loudly, narrowing his eyes at Clint. 

Clint shrugged as he took another gulp straight from the pot. “Too much work.” He said simply. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he propped his feet up onto the dining room table, leaning back in his chair “Whatever you say birdboy.”

“Get your feet off the damn table, Stark. We eat our food off it..” Steve snapped as he set a stack of plates down on the table shoving Tonys feet off the table in the process. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned away from Steve.   
“Steve! All of my papers for my research project were on the table! Where are they?!” Bruce said frantically as he looked all over the dining room. 

“Calm down, Bruce. When I cleared the table I stacked your papers and put them by Peppers laptop.” Steve pointed towards the kitchen island

Bruces eyes went wide as his hands went to pull at his hair “Steve… I had it all in a specific order! I was supposed to scan it in and send it to another researcher!” 

“I was just trying to help, Bruce. Sorry.” Steve said offhandedly as he concentrated on setting out lunch. 

“Well, it just made more work for me.” Bruce groaned as he picked up the stack of papers and began flipping through them. 

Natasha seemed to appear out of nowhere at Clints side. “What’s going on?”

Clint sighed as he pulled two mugs out of the cabinet next to him “Nothing new. Everyone seems to be annoying everyone.” He rolled his eyes as he poured coffee into both mugs, handing one to Natasha and picking the other up and taking a large gulp. 

“So you’ll drink out of a mug for her?” Tony asked, outrage edging into his voice. 

“Yea” Clint said simply as he shrugged. 

Tony huffed in disbelief and shook his head. 

“Ok you two. Enough standing in the background watching us.” Steve said as he motioned for Clint and Natasha to join them “We should have lunch all together.”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she “Rogers, we eat at least one meal a day with you all.”

“No, you don’t… Tony, Pepper, Bruce and I eat together while, you two eat at the counter and have your own separate conversation.” Steve looked at them both sternly. 

Tony barked out a laugh “If you ask me, Spy Kids don’t really trust us as much as they say they do.”

Clint snorted “Or maybe we just don’t really like you?”

“No, Tony’s right. I just don’t really trust them all that much.” Natasha said simply as she shrugged. 

By the time Pepper walked in while talking on her phone, all five of the Avengers were yelling and pointing at each other. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back.” Pepper said in frustration before hanging her phone up and placing it on the counter. She shook her head as she watched the arguing heroes, hands on hips. She waited a moment before saying firmly and loudly “What the HELL are you all doing?”

Everyone stopped and looked at Pepper. 

“Well?” Pepper began tapping her foot, eyebrow raised in question. 

Tony pointed at Clint and Natasha “They don’t trust us!” He whined out. 

“I’m pretty sure I said I don’t like you…”Clint shrugged as he slurped from his coffee mug. 

“So you do trust us?” Bruce questioned, eyebrow raised. 

Clint looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head “Not really, no. But I probably trust you more than she does.” He pointed at Natasha “She barely trusts anyone.”

“She trusts you.” Steve said matter of factly as he leaned back in his seat, arms crossed across his chest, face pinched up in distaste. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint asked defensively as he set his coffee down “ Of course she trusts me! I’m her partner!”

“And we’re supposed to be your team!” Steve yelled as he pointed at the two assassins accussingly. “How do you expect us to have each others backs when you don’t fucking trust us?”

“Stop, stop, STOP!!” Pepper yelled, hands flying up into the air. “If you guys expect to be able to get along and live together… you need to get to know each other! Trust will come AFTER that.” 

Tony spluttered “We know each other.”

Pepper gave him a look as she sat down “I am not leaving and we will not be eating lunch until you each share something about yourself that isn’t in your personnel file”

Everyone stayed silent as Pepper shifted her hard gaze to fall on each of them individually. 

Tony was the first to speak up “Fine.” He cleared his throat “There is a reason for JARVIS’ name. When I was a kid there was a couple that worked for my Dad. Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis. They basically raised me.”

Steve sighed as he leaned forward “Before either of us joined up… Bucky and I lived together... He was the only family I had left after Ma died.”

Bruce was fidgeting as he spoke up “The other researcher I have been in contact with is Betty Ross. We used to date before the Hulk incident. I… I loved her. Still do. Can’t risk being with her though.”

Silence filled the room. Moments ticked by before Clint spoke up “I grew up in a circus after my parents died. That’s where I learned to shoot. And why I like high up places... I used to perform on the high wire.” He smiled slightly as he looked at the ceiling. 

Natasha shifted nervously as silence yet again filled the space between them. 

“You gonna share anything?” Tony prodded as he looked pointedly at Natasha. 

“Yes.” Natasha nodded as she bit her lip. “My… uh, my favorite color is purple.”

Tony looked at her sharply “No way are you getting away with not sharing something personal. No. No. We all just shared something personal. Now you gotta do the same.”

Natasha returned the sharp look“Alright. I… I don’t like Disney Princess movies…” she said with a sigh. “When I was in the Red Room… they used Disney Princess movies as part of their brainwashing. So… I don’t like them. Even the ones they didn’t use in my brainwashing… they just have the same feel…” Natasha shuddered before leaning slightly into Clint. Clint looked down at her sadly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders firmly. 

The room momentarily fell into an awkward silence. 

“See was that so hard?” Pepper said with a smile as she stood and pulled out her phone, walking out of the dining room as she dialed. 

“Your girlfriends insane, Stark.” Clint shook his head as he pulled away from Natasha and grabbed his coffee in order to take another gulp. 

“I know. Isn’t it hot?”Tony grinned. 

Steve shook his head “No comment.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 hope you enjoy :D

Natasha was frustrated as she continued to go through her nearly bare cupboards “Maybe the kitchen on the common floor has jasmine tea?” Natasha muttered somewhat to herself as she look towards the ceiling. . It seemed as though she had run out of her favorite kind of tea, and she was craving a cup. 

“There is jasmine tea on the common floor. Miss Potts makes certain that the kitchen is well stocked with a variety of different coffees and teas.” JARVIS said suddenly and crisply. 

Natasha stared at the ceiling lips pressed together firmly. “Alright. Thank you JARVIS.”

“My pleasure, Agent.” JARVIS responded pleasantly. 

Natasha ignored the AI as she walked to the elevator. It opened immediately for her. She was unsurprised when the elevator began to descend without her pressing a single button. 

When she arrived on the common floor she immediately made her way towards the kitchen. She quickly found out she was not the only one on the floor as voices drifted out of the kitchen. She found Tony and Steve talking at the counter. 

“I still don’t get what this thing is Stark.” Steve said in frustration as he pointed at the tablet on the counter in front of him. 

“That. Is a StarkPad. It’s new. We haven’t released it into mass production yet.” Tony said pointedly “Its like a handheld computer. I got you one so you can catch up on pop culture. Seeing as you’ve been in the ice for the last 70 years.”

Steve squinted “I don’t even know were to start.”

Tony grinned “Well, I took the liberty to download some music for you. All of AC/DCs top hits. And I also had JARVIS make a list of culturally relevant movies. You can find the list in the notes. And you can stream the movies with JARVIS’ help. Just tell him what movie and he’ll play it wherever you want him to. Whether that’s the TV or the StarkPad. We could even connect your phone to JARVIS’ mainframe if you wanted.”

“I do hope you’re not trying to corrupt our Captain, Stark.” Natasha said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen and began looking for the tea. 

“Not at all!” Tony said innocently. “I am merely trying to introduce him to modern day pop culture.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she set the teakettle on the stove to heat. “And you only put AC/DC music on there? There are other culturally impactful artists, Stark. Steve, make sure you look up other artist like, The Temptations, Queen, and the Beatles. Other culturally iconic band. Also start listening to pop radio so you can get up to date on todays music.”

Steve nodded vigorously as he slowly clicked through the tablet. “Any movie suggestions? Or tv shows?”

Natasha thought for a moment. “I’m sure JARVIS made a good list. But something you may be somewhat familiar with is the Three Stooges. They were active for decades. I think you’d appreciate them.” 

Tony looked at Natasha with surprise “I did not have you pinned as being a Three Stooges fan. I didn’t think you liked any kind of humor at all.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Clint introduced me to the Three Stooges when he brought me in from the Red Room. He liked to think that our tv and movie nights were helpful to my defection.” She smiled slightly at the memory. 

Tonys eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Clints name “Speaking of Barton… what exactly is your relationship with him? Because you two seem to be pretty cozy.” Tony prodded nosily. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him as she poured hot water into a mug. “We’re partners.” She looked away from him as she added the tea bag into her mug “Friends. That’s all.”

Tony raised an eyebrow “You sure ‘bout that Romanoff?”

Natasha looked at him sharply “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tony held his hands up defensively “Nothing. Nothing!” 

Natashas eyes narrowed slightly at him as she spooned honey into her tea. 

Tony sighed as he spoke offhandedly “I had just assumed there was something more going on between you two.”

Natasha looked at him blankly as she took a sip from the mug. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Stark.”

Tony opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Steves long and drawn out groan “Seriously, Romanoff? You think we’re stupid?”

Natasha blinked rapidly at Steve “What?”

“Either there is something more between the two of you…” Steve looked at her seriously “Or you want there to be.”

Natasha looked momentarily surprised before steeling herself as she lifted her mug to her lips, taking a long sip before speaking in a calm and level tone. “Clint and I are just friends. Nothing more.”

Steve smirked at her before he shook his head “Yea. Sure. And I was born yesterday.” He rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his tablet. 

“You can believe what you would like to believe, Captain.” Natasha said firmly as she grabbed her mug and walked swiftly to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short but hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all!

“It is good to be back in Midgard!” Thor boomed as he reclined on the couch. 

“And its good to have you in the tower, Pointbreak!” Tony grinned “We are also happy to finally be meeting your lovely lady friend. And her intern.”

Jane blushed before saying quietly “Its nice to meet you all as well!”

“It’ll be nice to have another scientist in the tower to talk to.” Bruce smiled politely at Jane. 

“Where are the others?” Thor questioned as he looked around the living room

“Not sure. J where is everyone else?” Tony looked up at the ceiling. 

“Agents Barton and Romanoff are currently on the training floor. Mr. Rogers is reading in his apartment. Would you like me to inform them of Mr. Odinsons arrival?” JARVIS responded promptly. 

“Yes. Please do JARVIS. Ask them to come to the common floor and join us all.” Tony nodded as he drank from his glass. 

It was only a moment later that Steve arrived on the floor. It only took Thor a moment to introduce Steve to Jane and Darcy. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Steve smiled politely. “I’m going to start working on dinner. Does pasta sound good to everyone?”

Everyone nodded and gave sounds of approval. 

“Steve, really you need to let other people make some meals. Here, let me come and help you.” Pepper said as she got up from where she was sitting next to Tony. 

As Steve and Pepper walked towards the kitchen, Clint and Natasha arrived onto the floor. 

“Ah! Barton! Romanoff! Wonderful to see you! Come! Meet my Jane and my friend Darcy!” Thor was grinning at them happily. 

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks before approaching the group that was still in the living room. 

Before Thor had the chance to say a single word, Clint stepped forward offering a hand to Jane as he gave her a lopsided grin. 

“Clint Barton. Hawkeye. Worlds Greatest Marksman. Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” He drawled in a charming manner. 

“Jane Foster.” Jane shook his offered hand, giving him a small smile. 

“Thor failed to mention how absolutely gorgeous you are.” Clint winked at a blushing Jane before releasing her hand and moving to shake Darcys hand. 

Only Tony noticed how Natasha seemed to glare slightly at Clint as he interacted with Jane. 

Natasha gave Jane and Darcy a thin smile “I’m Natasha. Nice to meet you both.” She said simply before moving to take a seat on the empty sofa.   
Tony smirked to himself when Clint nearly immediately sat down next to Natasha as normal conversation picked back up. His smirk turned into a wicked grin when Clint threw his arm around Natashas shoulder and onto the back of the couch.

It didn’t take very long before Pepper and Steve were calling them all into the dining room. 

No one paid any attention to Tony as he pulled Steve into the kitchen. 

“What the hell Tony!” Steve yelled. 

“SHH!” Tony shushed him immediately. 

Steve glared at him but kept quiet, looking at Tony expectantly. 

“We are so right! Something is going on between the assassin twins. Legolas was flirting with Thors lady friend and Romanoff looked pissed! Watch them during dinner. See if you notice anything. I’ll have JARVIS monitor them too.” Tony whispered gleefully, a childlike grin plastered across his face.

Steve looked mildly interested “Alright. I’ll watch them. Now come on. I’m actually hungry.”

Tony grinned happily as he followed Steve into the dining room. 

“Steve did you really make this from scratch? It looks amazing.” Jane gushed as she was serving up helpings of pasta to everyone

Steve blushed as he sat down “It’s my Ma’s recipe.”

“Well I cannot wait to try it!” Jane smiled as she took her own seat. 

Everyone dug into their food and silence fell over everyone, if only for a moment. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” Jane gestured between Clint and Natasha as she chewed. 

Natasha’s eyes widened slightly before quickly saying “Clint and I aren’t a couple!”

Steve smirked into his glass as he watched Natasha carefully. 

“Oh! Sorry. My mistake. You two just seem… so connected. Its like you gravitate towards one another.” Jane explained. 

“We’ve been partners for years. We know each other pretty well.” Clint shrugged “But like Nat said, not a couple, just friends and work partners.”

“Could’ve fooled us.” Tony snorted. 

“What are you talking about, Stark?” Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony as he leaned back in his chair, food well forgotten. 

Tony shook his head “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He grinned wolfishly “Now enough talk about your supposedly not there romance with Natashalie. I have an idea.”

“Oh, goodness. Please let this idea be legal.” Pepper said mostly to herself as she took another bite of food. 

“Pep, ye of little faith much?” Tony faked a wounded look. 

“You forget I was your assistant for long before I was your girlfriend, Anthony Stark.” Pepper looked at him, eyebrows raised. 

“I was just going to propose that, since we’re all finally here in the tower. We should celebrate. Properly. Tomorrow. With drinks. And possibly a game night? Just something casual.” Tony said with a shrug as he looked around at everyone questioningly. 

“That’s not a half bad idea, Stark.” Steve nodded approvingly. “Give us all a chance to relax and get to know each other better.”

“Exactly.” Tony grinned “What better way to get to know one another than to drink together and play stupid party games?”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Make sure you bring out the good stuff and I’ll be there.”

“Got it.” Tony grinned “Barton! What’s your poison? Brucie doesn’t drink. Thor brought asguardian ale that is sure to get our captain sloshed. Your dear partner I know is partial to a quality Russian vodka. I’ll drink anything. But what can I get for you my friend?”

Clint looked as though he wasn’t going to answer for a moment before speaking up. “I don’t really drink all that much. Don’t like how it messes with my senses. But when I do drink… I tend to stick to either beer or whiskey. Vodka is fine too, though.”

Tony grinned impishly “Noted.”

“So, is this an Avengers only get together? Or are we all invited?” Darcy prodded. 

“The more the merrier!” Tony grinned. 

Later that evening. 

“So, did you notice anything?” Tony said as he arrived, unannounced in Steves living room.

“Tony!” Steve yelled as he put his book down on his couch. “Do you understand the meaning of privacy?”

“Uh, yea? I had JARVIS make sure you were still awake and weren’t busy before coming up here.” Tony rolled his eyes “So anyways, back to the point. Did you notice anything with the assassin twins?”

Steve groaned in defeat. “Natasha’s heart rate picked up slightly when Jane mentioned the two of them being a couple.”

Tony grinned “Really? J is that true?”

“That is correct sir. Agent Romanoff also showed minute changes in her facial expressions at this time as well.” The AI replied. 

Tony gave a cheshire-like grin. “Well than... I do believe we shall be having some fun with out resident assassins, tomorrow night. Won’t we Steven?”

Steve rolled his eyes “Do what you want, Tony. Just keep me out of it.”

“You’re no fun.” Tony pouted. 

“No. I just would prefer to keep my balls were they are. And I have a feeling Natasha isn’t going to like you messing with her personal life.” Steve said simply before picking his book back up. 

“I swear. I just intend to give them… A little nudge in the right direction.” Tony grinned before standing and walking out of Steves apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update! Just a heads up everyone i only have about ~2 more chapter pre written up and once I am caught up posting to what I have written... chapters will be posted as I finish them like all my other works :)!

Sleep was one thing, that Natasha had always seemed to struggle with. Her past haunted her nightmares on a near nightly basis. So she had always tended not to sleep very much. 

It was just after midnight on the night that Thor had made his return to Earth and arrived to the tower. Natasha was curled up on her couch with a cup of tea and good book, her legs were covered with a plush purple throw she may or may not have stolen from Clint years ago. 

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton is currently in the shooting range.” JARVIS alerted her suddenly and in an insistent and urgent tone

“And?” She said flatly as she turned a page in her book. Clint usually got as much sleep as she did. He had his own past and his own set of nightmares.

“It would appear to me that he is having a panic attack.” JARVIS added helpfully. 

At that Natasha immediately set her book down as she got to her feet. “Thank you, JARVIS”

“Of course, Agent.” JARVIS responded crisply as Natasha got onto the elevator. It began moving without any prompting from her. 

It only took a moment for the elevator to arrive to the training floor. And it did not take Natasha long at all to find Clint. 

Clint was huddled in the corner of one of the stalls in the shooting range. He was sat on the ground, knees pulled close to his chest as he stared at his compact bow and quiver. His arrows were strewn all across the floor and he seemed to be trying his hardest to avoid touching one. 

“Clint?” Natasha spoke gently as she approached. 

Clint looked up at her and his eyes went wide as he attempted to move farther into the corner. “Stay away, Nat.” His voice shook as he spoke. 

“No.” Natasha said simply as she took another step closer and crouched down so she was eye level with him. “What’s going on, Clint?”

“Loki.” Clint scrunched his eyes closed, eyebrows crinkling together as he shook his head. “It’s always Loki.”

“Well, Loki is in Asgard.” Natasha said reasonably. “He can’t get to you anymore.”

Clint shook his head even more violently than before “He’s still here” he tapped his temple firmly. 

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked wearily, worry creasing her face. 

“He’s in my nightmares.” He shuddered visibly “Almost every time I pick up… that…” he pointed at his bow “I can hear him whispering… in the back of my head. He keeps telling me to do these things. These awful things…”

“Why have you been telling me that you’re fine?” Natasha said softly as she reached out to him

Clint flinched away from her hand “Nat…” he spoke out to her in a warning tone, teeth clenched firmly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could help you!” Natasha snipped quietly as her hand fell to her side. 

“Because!” Clint groaned in frustration “Because, Natasha… I’m… I’m afraid. I keep having these nightmares… Loki… he was going to make me KILL you Nat. And I keep having nightmares that I do. I keep hearing him… whispering in my head… telling me… to kill you…”

“Clint… you have control now.” Natasha spoke gently “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

Clint looked down at his hands “… how do you know? How can you trust me?” He spoke quietly as he seemed to relax slightly before looking up at her with worried eyes. 

Natasha gave him a small smile “If Loki still had any control over you and you were going to try to kill me… I think it would have happened by now…”

“But… I can hear him! He’s still in my head!” Clint said, frustration seeping back into his voice. 

Natasha looked at him sadly “I still hear Madame in my head.” She admitted somewhat reluctantly, looking away before continuing. “Although… she wasn’t in my head like Loki was in yours… I suppose it’s just the last of my conditioning that refuses to be shaken... It’s like I can hear her chastising me for being a terrible widow. Telling me I need to ‘eliminate’ my connections if I want to be better. It took me a while in the beginning to realize that I don’t want to be her version of better anymore.”

“I don’t want him in my head anymore, Nat.” Clint looked away from her, voice thick. 

Natasha reached out hesitantly and grabbed onto Clints hands “It’s going to be ok, Clint. I’m here for you.”

Clint looked up and smiled at her slightly “You’re a good friend, Nat.”

The corners of Natashas mouth twitched slightly.”It’s what I’m here for.” She patted his hand gently before standing and looking up and out towards the range. “Now… what do you say we beat Starks interactive shooting range?”

She held a hand out to him as she looked back at him, smirk firmly in place. 

Clint smiled genuinely “Sure.” He grabbed Natashas hand and stood up easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up to what I have written. I think next week will be the last scheduled posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I’ll give you this, Stark. You know your alcohol!” Natasha grinned as she held her glass of vodka up towards Tony as she sat down next to Clint. 

Tony bowed dramatically. “Why, thank you.” He grinned widely as he straightened. “Now that everyone has a drink… shall we play a game?” 

“I mean, that was the plan.” Steve shrugged “What do you suggest we play? Monopoly?”

“Dear lord, no.” Tony gave a look of disgust. “You want us to like each other don’t you?”

Steve groaned “What do you suggest, Stark?”

“Well…” Tony grinned “We could… play a little truth or dare.” He waggled his eyebrows dramatically. 

Pepper rolled her eyes as she took a long drink from her wine glass “Tony, honey, isn’t Truth or Dare a little… juvenile?”

Tony shrugged “It’s a good way to get to know each other.”

Pepper pursed her lips as she looked at Tony seriously “Alright, fine.”

Tony grinned “I’ll go first. Brucie! Truth or dare?” 

Bruces eyes widened slightly “Uh… truth?”

Tonys face dropped slightly “Oh come on… Bruce! Brucie! Have some fun!!” He whined. 

Bruce sighed as he leaned forward in his seat, scrubbing at his face “Fine… dare.”

Tony grinned wickedly “Alright. Bruce, I dare you to start talking to Betty again. On a personal basis. Not just a professional one. I know how much you miss her.”

Bruce blinked in surprise“I’ll admit. I was expecting worse. Ok. I promise… I’ll… I’ll talk to Betty.” He smiled before turning to Steve “Truth or dare, Captain?”

Steve looked thoughtful “Truth”

Bruce smiled slightly “What do you miss most about the 40s?” 

Steve smiled “I really miss Bucky… and his family. His family was always like my family… since I didn’t really have a lot of family.” Steve stared off for a moment before looking around the room and connecting eyes with Clint. “Barton! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Clint grinned as he leaned back, arm tossed casually around the back of the couch and around Natashas shoulders. 

“So… everyone at SHIELD says that you never miss a shot. I can’t say I believe that. So, I dare you to show us a… trick shot. If you will.” Steve leaned back in his seat, taking a drink from his beer as he smirked. 

Clint shrugged “Alright.” He took a gulp out of his glass of whiskey before standing and walking out of the room. It was only a few moments later that he returned with his bow and a single arrow. As he re-entered the room he grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit off the kitchen counter. “Tasha, care to assist in this trick shot?” Clint asked with a smirk. 

Natasha smiled as she stood. “Want to make it more difficult?”

“Why not?” Clint shrugged as he handed Natasha the apple. 

Natasha smiled as she stepped in front of Tony and leaned forward to pull his handkerchief out of his breast pocket. 

“What are you gonna do with that?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Blindfold Clint of course.” Natasha grinned as she handed the handkerchief to Clint. As Clint tied the piece of fabric around his face, Natasha crossed the room and placed the apple on top of her head. 

“Wait, no. You can’t let him… shoot at you… BLINDFOLDED!!” Steve was looking at Natasha in outrage. 

Natasha laughed slightly “Clint doesn’t miss, Steve. Blindfolded or otherwise. I trust him.”

“Ready Tasha?” Clint grinned as he drew his bow. 

“Take your shot, Hawkeye.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

Clint laughed before letting the arrow go. It landed squarely in the center of the apple. As Natasha sat back down, Clint took the handkerchief off his face and handed it back to Tony. 

“Thor, truth or dare?” Clint asked as he flopped back down onto the couch, picking up his glass of whiskey as he set his bow down on the table. 

Thor looked thoughtful “Truth.”

“Is allspeak real? I read about it in some Norse mythology. And I know at least some of that is true. So is it real?” Clint leaned forward as he asked. 

“It is completely real. It is how I have been communicating with you all this entire time.” Thor smiled. 

Clint smiled and raised his hands up and signed something at Thor. 

Thor grinned and raised his hands as well “Yes, Barton, I do understand American Sign Language.” He said as well as signed. 

Clint nodded “Good to know.”

Thor smiled before turning to look at Darcy “My friend, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with truth. I don’t want to know what you would dare me to do.” Darcy laughed. 

Thor grinned widely “Is it true that you used your taser on Mjolnir?”

Darcy ducked her head down as she blushed “I thought I could trick it into making lightning strike” she said quietly. 

Thor laughed “There is no tricking Mjolnir, Darcy.”

“I know that now…” Darcy said quietly. She stayed quiet for a moment before looking across the room at Pepper “Pepper! Truth or dare?”

Pepper bit her lip in thought as she swirled her wine in her glass “Truth, I suppose.”

Darcy grinned happily “So, is Tony really as good in the sack as they say he is?” 

Peppers eyes went wide “Do I really need to answer that?”

Tony smirked “Well those are the rules, Pep.”

Pepper rolled her eyes “He’s good. Yes.” She spoke quietly before turning her attention to Jane. “Jane, truth or dare?”

Jane smiled at Pepper sympathetically “I’ll go with a truth.”

Pepper smiled “Is it true that you only double majored because the University you went to wouldn’t let you triple major?”

Jane grinned as she blushed slightly “Yes. I was going to do try to do pre-med… but my advisor wouldn’t let me do astrophysics and pre-med. And at the time… astrophysics interested me more.” She shrugged as she turned to face Natasha “Natasha, truth or dare?”

Natasha smirked “Why, dare of course.”

Jane smiled “I dare you… to do your best impression of one of the guys.”

Natasha smiled as she stood up. She walked over to Tony yet again. This time she took his glasses from his face and placed them on her own face before turning to face everyone else. “I am Iron Man. But when I’m not… I’m a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. And you know completely self absorbed.” Natasha said in a perfect imitation of Tony before giving a smirk that eerily reflected Tonys own signature smirk. 

Everyone except for Tony applauded and laughed.   
“I don’t think it was that funny.” Tony pouted as he accepted his glasses back from Natasha. 

Natasha smiled as she patted Tony on the head “Its ok, Stark. I only imitated you because beside Clint, I’ve known you the longest.” She smirked at him before returning to her seat. She immediately looked at Steve “Steve. Truth or dare?”

Steve looked thoughtful. “What the hell. Dare.”

Natasha grinned wickedly “Alright then. I dare you to start drinking the asguardian mead with Thor. It’s time for you to drink something that might actually get you drunk.”

Steve sighed. “Fine. Pour me a glass, I guess.”

Natasha grinned happily as she got up and got Steve a large glass of mead. 

Steve took a gulp of the mead before looking at Tony and grinning “Stark, truth or dare?”

Tony gave a devilish grin “Why dare of course.” 

Steve smirked as he glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the karaoke machine set up by the television “I dare you to sing karaoke. Terribly. First song that pops up.”

Tonys grin widened “Challenge accepted.” He gulped the rest of his whiskey before standing and walking over to the karaoke machine and starting it up. It was only a moment later before the first few bars of “Don’t Stop Believin’” began to play through the speakers. 

Tony grinned ridiculously as he began to dance around the room and singing the song horribly off key. 

Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves as they watched Tony make a fool of himself. 

Tony took a deep breath as the song ended and took a dramatic bow before standing and pointing at Natasha “Now, my dear Natashalie… truth or dare?”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Dare.”

Tony smirked “You sure? No shame in picking truth you know.”

Natasha shook her head “I’m not afraid of you, Tony. Do your worst.”

Tony smirked, a twinkle in his eye “Alright. Then… I dare you… to kiss our dear boy Barton. Please. Make a show of it.” 

Natashas smirk fell from her face as her expression hardened. She glared at Tony before setting her glass down. Everyone was quiet as she leaned over and cupped Clints cheek, she avoided looking him in the eye as she kissed him firmly. She eased into his lap as she deepened the kiss and threaded her fingers through his hair. 

Clint didn’t have time to properly react, before Natasha quickly got up and off of him, looking back towards him with a conflicted look, before walking away quickly. 

Everyone watched in shocked silence as Natasha got onto the elevator and left the floor. 

Everyone remained silent for a moment. 

“What are you waiting for?!” Steve sounded outraged as he looked at Clint “You need to follow her! She obviously has feelings for you!”

Clint looked at Steve as though he were crazy “Yea… I am not following Natasha when she’s upset. I quite like my life. And again Nat and I are JUST friends.”

Steve shook his head in frustration as he stood up and headed to the elevator. 

“Your funeral” Clint mumbled as he raised his glass of whiskey to his lips. 

Pepper shook her head as she stood and walked over to where Tony was. She gave him a disapproving look before smacking him upside the back of his head. 

“Ow! Pep!” Tony cried out and held the back of his head. 

“Tony! You idiot! What were you thinking?” Pepper glared at him. 

“I… I thought I was helping?” Tony spoke hesitantly as he flinched under Peppers glare. 

Pepper rolled her eyes before turning to look at a startled Clint. “And you! Steve was right. You should have followed Natasha. Even if there isn’t any extra feelings there… she is supposed to be your best friend!” She said firmly before walking to the elevator and leaving the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you all so so much for being patient with me. I am finally on some depression medication and I have been seeing a therapist. I am feeling a lot more in control lately. And my writers block is much better!   
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter!

The day after the first Avengers and Co game night, Natasha found herself curled on her couch, book in hand, as she attempted to read. 

“Agent Romanoff, Miss Potts would like to invite you to join her for lunch.” JARVIS sounded off suddenly above Natashas head. 

Natasha sighed as she looked up from her book “Can you please tell Pepper that I would rather NOT be anywhere near Tony as of right now.” Her nose crinkled up in disgust. 

JARVIS answered nearly immediately “Miss Potts would like you to know that Sir is not in the Tower and has been instructed to not disturb your lunch.”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she sighed and closed her book “Tell Pepper I’ll be right up.” She said as she stood and stretched before walking over to the elevator. 

It only took a moment for the elevator to ascend to the penthouse. 

“Pepper?” Natasha called out as she wandered into the living room. 

“In the kitchen, Natasha!” Pepper called out.

Natasha made her way into the kitchen and found Pepper at the stove, oven door open.

“What did you make for lunch?” Natasha grinned at Pepper as she leaned forward onto the kitchen island. 

Pepper smiled at her as she shut the oven and straightened, pan in hand. “Greek salad. But I made some chocolate chip banana bread for later.”

Natasha smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

It only took the two of them a few moments to take the necessary things for lunch out onto the large balcony. 

“How is SHIELD business going?” Pepper asked after a few moments of silence.

“Things are getting back to normal now after the battle. I am actually getting sent out on a solo mission next week. Ret-con in Argentina. Should only take a few days.” Natasha bobbed her head as she took another bite of her salad. “How is business with Stark Industries? Ever get a new assistant?” Her eyes glinted with humor as she smirked at her friend. 

Pepper smirked “I have gone through QUITE a few assistants since you. No one can really put up with the insanity that is Tony.”

Natasha rolled her eyes as she took a long sip from her wine glass. “I think you are the only person who can truly handle Stark.”

Peppers expression softened as she looked at Natasha “He really was only trying to help. And he is really sorry for upsetting you. He cares about you, you know.”

Natasha snorted “He has a funny way of showing it. I don’t know how he thought meddling in my personal life would help anything…”

Peppers lips turned up in a small smile “He told me that… he just wants everyone to be as happy as he is with me. And well he thinks that you would find that happy with Agent Barton.”

Natasha bristled as she stabbed harshly at her salad “Still doesn’t give him the right to try to push things between me and Clint. Things have always been fine the way they are between us.”

Pepper bit her lip “But is he wrong?” She prodded slightly “There does seem to be… something more there between the two of you.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Pepper as she chewed. “Why does it matter? Why can’t we just be really good friends?”

Pepper looked thoughtful for a moment as she took a sip of wine “Objectively… it doesn’t.” She shrugged slightly before continuing “But I am your friend… so I tend to care about your feelings… so if you happen to have… feelings… for Clint… you could tell me.”

Natasha pressed her lips together thoughtfully as she continued to eat her salad. 

“Come on, Natasha. What are you afraid of? Why can’t you at least tell me?” Pepper prodded gently. 

Natasha ground her teeth slightly as she looked at the table before looking up at Pepper. “I just don’t want to lose my best friend. Ok? We both have really screwed up pasts and bad history when it comes to relationships.”

“None of that means you should be denying that you have feelings for him. You can tell me. Really.” Pepper gave her a pointed look as she returned to eating her salad. 

Natasha sighed as her shoulders relaxed slightly “I know that.” She said quietly. 

Silence fell between the two of them as they ate and sipped their wine. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Natasha finally broke the silence. 

“I love him.” She said quietly. 

Pepper blinked rapidly in surprise “What?”

Natasha looked away from her and towards the New York skyline “I love him. I’ve had some type of… attraction to him for well over a year now. But, I realized I loved him… when Coulson called me while I was on my mission in Russia, and told me that he had been compromised by Loki.”

“And you don’t want to tell him because you think it will ruin your friendship.” Pepper said more than asked as she nodded her understanding. 

Natasha nodded mutely, her lips pressed together firmly. 

“What if he feels the same way?” Pepper asked hesitantly. 

Natasha rolled her eyes “You don’t know Clint like I do. Before Loki… He was a bit of a ladies man around SHIELD. As far as I know he has only had one serious relationship and that was years ago, before he brought me in. I highly doubt he wants anything past something casual.” 

Pepper shook her head, smiling “You forget that I am in a serious relationship with Tony Stark. Infamous Playboy. And being his former assistant, I could tell you stories about the parade of woman that went through Tonys life. But, yet… Tony wants a serious and long term relationship with me.”

Natasha sighed as she looked at Pepper in exasperation “What are you getting at, Pepper?”

“Clint may just surprise you with what he wants.” Pepper smirked as she swirled the wine that remained in her glass. 

Natasha just rolled her eyes “Sure.” 

“I just don’t want you to think it’s impossible. Its completely possible. Love always is.” Pepper smiled at her softly. 

Natasha smiled softly “Thank you, Pepper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI that even though i am back writing... I am still going to be kinda slow with updates. But anyways hope you enjoyed!!


	8. A/N

I am sorry everyone... I am putting my stories on hiatus again. I really really cannot make myself type out why. My heart is broken right now and I can barely think straight right now.   
I will pick the stories back up when I can.   
I am so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to comment what you think!!


End file.
